Mi Hermione
by ASUKA02
Summary: Espérame aquí –le dijo Hermione, inquieto Harry se distrajo revisando las cosas de la Medimaga hasta que encuentra algo que podría acabar con su relación. Harry x Hermione romance Two-Shot completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Espérame aquí –le dijo Hermione, inquieto Harry se distrajo revisando las cosas de la Medimaga hasta que encuentra algo que podría acabar con su relación. Harry x Hermione romance Two-Shot

* * *

**N/A:** originalmente escribí este fic para el fandom de Naruto, luego pensé que debí escribirlo de esta pareja, que a pesar de no quedar en los libros me gustaba muchísimo, por eso la modifique y la ajuste hasta convertirlo en un Harmione, aquí la primera parte, espero les guste.

**Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento y no gano nada con esto.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**********MI HERMIONE**** **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo uno**

**.**

**. **

Cuando la guerra termino muchos creyeron que Harry y Ginny continuarían su noviazgo, y eso fue lo que sucedió, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, pocos meses después Potter se desilusión al escucharla hablar con otras chicas, presumiendo de que tenia de novio al héroe de todo el mundo mágico, pero esto tampoco motivo su ruptura, sino el hecho de que la pelirroja se fue volviendo cada vez mas celosa y paranoica, incluso ya no quería que hablara con su mejor amiga Hermione.

Y todo porque Ron sentía celos de Harry, a la castaña tampoco le fue bien con el pelirrojo, el amor que este decía profesarle quedo en dudas cuando lo encontró besuqueándose con una chica en Sortilegios Weasley. Por supuesto que Ron lo negó todo, pero después cambio su versión diciendo que le habían dado un filtro del amor.

Hermione decidió darle otra oportunidad, pero meses después Ron fue honesto y le confesó que ahora se encontraba enamorado de Luna Lovegood, Hermione se sintió traicionada, Ron le aclaro que la rubia ni siquiera estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por ella, igual Granger seguía sintiéndose traicionada y solo se reconfortaba con la idea de que al menos no perdió su virginidad con el pelirrojo, si lo fuera hecho no podría perdonarlo.

La castaña lo perdono en nombre de todos los años de amistad, pero le dolía muchísimo ver como Ron hacia toda clase de cosas por llamar la atención de Luna, un día cuando Granger los vio besarse bajo un árbol cerca de un lago, lo supo, supo que Ron sería feliz con Luna y ella debía buscar su propia felicidad.

Para evitar caer en una depresión más profunda Hermione fue a pasar sus vacaciones a Canadá con sus padres, Harry se apareció días después en la cabaña de los Granger contándole a su amiga que Ginny no dejaba de molestarlo en insistirle para que volvieran a ser novios.

Ahora cuatro años después las cosas eran muy distintas para Hermione y Harry como también sus sentimientos.

–Escucha esta, se vende casa de dos pisos con tres baños, cuatro habitaciones y jardín frontal. –leyó Harry resaltando con un bolígrafo el anuncio en el profeta.

La Medimaga frente a él frunció levemente el ceño, –Seguro que cuesta mucho dinero.

Potter se rasco la nuca sonriendo –Sip, pero tengo más dinero ahorrado de lo que piensas, deberíamos de ir a verla, no tengo el dinero completo pero podría hacer unas misiones extras y comprarla.

De momento no querían vivir en ninguna de las propiedades de Harry, bueno era Hermione quien no quería, Harry creía que ella solo quería vivir en una casa nueva, pero la verdad era que la castaña pensaba que solo quien fuera la esposa de Harry merecía vivir allí, y él aun no hablaba de matrimonio.

–Para ese entonces ya estará vendida, además no quiero que te vaya en estos momentos.

Potter sonrió observándola, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hacia que Granger resplandeciera con su bata blanca de médico, miro a su novio vestido con un grueso suéter gris y sus acostumbrados jeans azules, era en esencia el mismo de siempre, pero más varonil y más confianzudo que antes.

–Hermione… que tal si nos vamos a casa, y… ya sabes, nos unimos de nuevo.

Ella se ruborizo avergonzada y dijo –¿porque siempre terminas llevando la conversación al plano sexual?.

Potter sonrió de lado, –No lo hago tu lo ves de esa manera.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se indigno, –ahora soy yo la acosadora, no me hagas reír Potter, ¿cómo fue que dijiste ayer?, ¡ah sí ya recuerdo!, que querías sacarle cría a tu cuerpecito, ¡eres vulgar y molesto!.

El de lentes comenzó a reír a carcajadas, –no creí que lo fueras escuchado.

–Te ignore que es distinto.

–¿En verdad te parezco molesto?, –ella asintió y él se entristeció, –¿Ves?, Hermione, cada vez que te busco me regañas.

Granger parpadeo por el cambio tan drástico de humor del chico, con el tiempo Harry había aprendido que victimizarse ante Hermione era beneficioso para él, eso hacía que ella quisiera protegerlo y darle amor.

–Ya… bueno perdón, déjame ayudarte con eso.

Compartieron el mismo sillón y leyeron otros anuncios pero de repente Potter volvió con su idea de hace una hora.

–Pero podríamos hechizar la puerta y estrenar este sillón, es tan cómodo Hermione.

Granger entorno los ojos, –ya te dije que NOOO.

Harry nuevamente puso su cara de cachorrito abandonado y Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

–Ves de nuevo vuelves a tratarme mal, si me quisieras cumplirías mi fantasía.

–¡¿Pero qué fantasía?!, ¡te lo acabas de inventar!.

–Lo que pasa es que tu no conoces todas, –Hermione se rió de puro estrés y él continuo, –yo haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad incluso alejarme de ti si eso quieres.

–¿Y ahora que bicho te ha picado?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?.

–Es que siento que ya no me quieres de la misma forma.

Granger levanto ambas cejas, sabía perfectamente el tipo de amor que él deseaba en ese instante y no iba a caer en su juego de palabras.

–Si tú me quisieras dejarías de fastidiarme con lo mismo, si alguien se da cuenta que la puerta esta hechizada, y sabiendo que estas aquí, pensaran cosas malas de mi.

–Eres la mejor Medimaga, una heroína de la guerra, nadie se atrevería a hablar mal de ti.

–Buen punto. –reflexiono ella, le había gustado eso de ser la mejor y Harry se alegro al ver comenzaba a mostrar signos de querer aceptar. –gracias pero no.

Le encantaba ser deseada por su hombre, pero también le tenía horror a que pensaran cosas pervertidas de ella, tenía una imagen intachable.

–Hermione. –replico pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Harry bajo la cabeza derrotado y ella sonrió, a ella le divertía ponerle las cosas difíciles, –¿tan pronto te rendiste?.

Levanto la barbilla del pelinegro y lo beso en los labios lentamente.

De los dos, fue Harry quien se enamoro primero, un amor paulatino, pero su miedo a ser rechazado siempre congelaba su cuerpo y cerebro cada vez que ella insinuaba algo.

Fue ella quien atravesó el muro de la amistad dando el primer paso, una noche de año nuevo, Harry ya no pasaba las navidades con los Weasley para evitar encontrase con la pelirroja, en casa de los padres de la castaña, ella lo beso cuando nadie los veía.

Pero un maldito muérdago que no había visto estaba sobre ellos, y Harry creyó que lo hizo por la tradición, así que tuvo que repetir el beso al día siguiente, ya sin ningún muérdago para enredar las cosas, luego tuvieron la anhelada cita de Potter y comenzaron a salir formalmente.

De eso ya había pasado dos años, y llevaban uno viviendo juntos en el apartamento de soltera de la medico.

–Hermione –susurro Potter en el beso, pero apenas metió la mano bajo la blusa de la chica ella le capturo la mano.

–Tengo que ir a ver unos pacientes, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o marcharte.

–Nooo, Hermione vuelve –protesto en un lloriqueo.

Pero ella igual se marcho, ya sin tener a quien ponerle su carita de niño bueno. Harry subió los pies sobre el escritorio y con ambos brazos tras la cabeza se extendió en el cómodo sillón, ya no se quejaba de su vida.

Tenía un puesto envidiable como Auror, Ron se alegro cuando supo lo de él con Hermione, Ginny se enamoro de otro y dejo de fastidiarlo, Ron y él seguían teniendo aventuras atrapando ex mortifagos, (su amigo actualmente estaba casado con Luna y muy ilusionado con la espera de su primer hijo).

Aunque de momento lo que más lo hacía feliz a Harry era practicar su deporte favorito.

Si, Hermione entre sus brazos, sin ropa y gimiendo su nombre, de solo pensarlo se excitaba.

Recorrió la oficina con la vista, era blanca con algunas plantas ornamentales y pequeñas esculturas de piedra con formas raras, también había muchos folletos médicos sobre el escritorio.

Aburrido de esperar, vio la gaveta cerrada y quiso ver qué cosas guardaba allí, la abrió y como esperaba solo había más documentos, iba a cerrarla pero entonces vio algo que llamo su atención. Un sobre de carta, podría ser una carta medica, pero arrugo la frente al ver que tenia dibujado un corazón en una esquina, sin dudar un segundo la saco.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –gruño sacando la hoja del sobre, él nunca le había escrito una carta a su novia, y de eso estaba seguro.

La leyó rápido porque no era muy larga, decía un monto de cursilerías, pero lo que más lo enfureció era una parte en particular, _"sueño con que algún día dejes a tu novio y podamos estar juntos en una noche sin fin"._

Arrugo la carta fuertemente pensando quien podría ser el mal nacido, que osaba pensar en su mujer de esa manera, casi al instante de él hacer una bola el papel Hermione abrió la puerta y vio la carta en las manos de Harry, eso la hizo palidecer rápidamente, él la miro con ojos llameantes de pura rabia, y Granger supo que nada bueno pasaba por la cabeza del Potter.

–Harry respira despacio y cálmate no es lo que estas pensando.

El de lentes respirando con dificulta se puso de pie y soltó con rabia –¡¿Pues explícame porque guardas la carta de amor de otro hombre?!, ¡dime quien te la escribió!

Hermione camino hacia él pero Harry la esquivo estaba herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Hermione le estuviera poniendo los cuernos, nunca paso por su cabeza.

–La recibí hace tiempo y la metí allí, lo había olvidado, ni siquiera sé quien la envió lo juro. –explico rápidamente.

–Está fechada y es de cuando recién nos mudábamos juntos, también estaba abierta eso quiere decir que la leíste. –razono, el chico seguía respirando forzadamente intentando controlar su ira, ahora la creía una mentirosa.

–La curiosidad me gano y por eso la leí. –confeso muy arrepentida.

–Puedo entender que la leas por ese motivo, ¿pero porque la guardaste?, cómo pudiste hacerme algo así.

Harry hablaba ahora con una seriedad que muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

–¡Ya te lo dije, solo la mentí allí y luego lo olvide!. –alzo la voz estresada.

Harry la miro y supo que había algo más que ella le ocultaba, lástima que no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo, no dijo más, solo se marcho y Hermione supo que por primera vez Harry Potter estaba enojado realmente con ella.

–Maldita carta –gruño la chica y apuntándola con la varita la encendido hasta reducirla a cenizas.

Un minuto después, Roberta una colega y amiga del hospital entro a la oficina para preguntar por aquellos gritos, al verla furiosa mirando a la papelera donde la carta se quemo le pregunto.

–¿Que le sucede a Harry?, iba furioso murmurando cosas.

Hermione le conto sobre la carta y el hecho de que la rubia no se pusiera a fastidiarla o a reírse la preocupo.

–¿No te burlaras o algo?, ¿un consejo al menos? –pregunto la castaña extrañada.

–Pienso que deberías decirle la verdad, no hiciste nada todo se quedo en imaginaciones tuyas y de ese sujeto.

Granger resoplo, –¡pero si ni siquiera lo conozco!, ¿cómo podría fantasear con él?, es un desconocido hasta podría ser viejo, feo y gordo.

–¿Cómo te lo imaginas? –pregunto la rubia.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–¿Cómo te lo imaginas?, vamos dime, yo no soy Harry, soy tu amiga de confianza.

–Hup… pues… joven y guapo, –la rubia sonrió divertida y Hermione se enojo –no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, ve al grano y suelta tu consejo si es que tienes algo que decirme.

Roberta sonrió –acepta tu parte de vanidad Hermione, no eres perfecta, ve a hablar con Harry, yo cubriré tu turno, con lo cabezotas que es podría estar revolcándose con otra para vengarse.

–¡Harry jamás me haría algo así!. –se indigno cruzándose de brazos.

Una voz en su cabecita le dijo, _"Si Ron lo hizo, ¿porque Harry no?"_

.

.

Por puro orgullo Hermione no se marcho cuando Roberta le dijo, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de su amiga, pero sencillamente era humana y apenas Roberta se fue a almorzar con las demás médicos Granger salió por la puerta trasera del hospital San Mungo.

Y cuando llego a su apartamento se encontró al pelinegro en la habitación: ¿con otra mujer haciéndolo en la cama?, definitivamente él estaba haciendo algo más sano para su salud, empacaba sus cosas.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿qué tal la primera parte?, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Por puro orgullo Hermione no se marcho cuando Roberta le dijo, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de su amiga, pero sencillamente era humana y apenas Roberta se fue a almorzar con las demás médicos Granger salió por la puerta trasera del hospital San Mungo.

Y cuando llego a su apartamento se encontró al pelinegro en la habitación: ¿con otra mujer haciéndolo en la cama?, definitivamente él estaba haciendo algo más sano para su salud, empacaba sus cosas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunto a pesar de que la respuesta era más que obvia.

–Me voy, acabo de aceptar una misión y me largo. –respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

–¿Y para eso tienes que llevarte todas tus cosas?

–También me devuelvo a mi antiguo departamento.

Hermione sintió como si alguien golpeara su estomago con mucha fuerza.

–Todo esto por una tonta carta, ya la destruí, la hice cenizas.

–Es porque no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Harry siguió haciendo sus maletas, y Hermione lo detuvo haciéndolo girarse, pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del joven obligándolo a mirarla y dijo.

–La leí varias veces, solo para subir mi autoestima, lo sé es ridículo, pero hay momentos en la vida que a uno le gustaría ser alabado, Roberta dice que soy vanidosa, tal vez sea cierto, yo no lo creo del todo, solo sé que no quiero perderte, tenemos muchos planes juntos, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

–Tú eres la que parece que lo olvido. –respondió aun sin aflojar su ceño, a pesar de que la sinceridad de la chica lo había desarmado.

–Chiss.

Lo beso lentamente abriendo la boca y provocándolo con la lengua, le mordía el labio estirándolo y volvía al ataque con un beso apasionado, Harry se esforzaba por no responder el beso, su orgullo de hombre estaba en juego, pero Granger finalmente gano, pues el Potter la apretó contra su cuerpo y devoro su boca, castigándola con un beso fiero.

Cuando se separaron ella dijo con una voz susurrante –quédate conmigo, no te vayas a ninguna misión.

Con voz seria él dijo -ya di mi palabra, y sabes cómo soy con eso.

–Lo sé, –se lamento jugando con el gancho del cierre de la chaqueta de su novio, –pero no te irás así de fácil, –bajo el cierre y pasando las manos por los hombros del pelinegro hizo que la chaqueta negra callera al suelo –entonces hazme el amor antes de irte.

Asombrosamente para ella Harry hizo algo que nunca hacia, por lo general él siempre estaba intentando convencerla de hacerlo todos los días, pero estaba vez el chico no reacciono como esperaba.

Potter frotándose el cuello lo pensó, ya era la hora de partir, Ron debía estar esperándole pero era incapaz de poder negarle algo a ella.

Ella soltó un gritito sorprendida cuando de repente Harry la cargo en su brazos –Seguiré enojado cuando termine.

–Ya veremos. –Respondió ella besándolo en la boca, –yo te quitare lo enojado.

Harry soltó un gruñido en medio del beso y Hermione no supo si era de satisfacción o de indignación.

Ya en la habitación la bajo y se quito el grueso suéter gris a una velocidad impresionante, –¿porque me miras así?.

–Es que ya no pareces tan enfadado. –respondió con una risita.

–Lo estoy. –afirmo orgulloso.

Pero ni todo el orgullo del mundo pudo con su deseo de tocarla, Hermione lo beso en la boca, y él respondió al beso al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de manera traviesa los glúteos de la chica.

Paso a besar la garganta de la castaña mientras rápidamente con sus manos iba desvistiéndola, –en la cama cariño –dijo empujando, la cama hizo un ruido peligroso cuando Harry cayo tendido, Hermione se subió sobre él y comenzó su juego.

–¿Estas muy, muy enojado como para que no haga esto?.

De la boca de Harry salió un jadeo cuando ella comenzó a estimular su hombría sobre la ropa, –¿o esto?.

Lo beso en la boca pero también metió la mano bajo los pantalones, y peor aun dentro de sus calzones, al sentir la mano de su novia tocando directamente su pene, el chico enloqueció.

–Grrrss… Hermione te hare pagar por eso. –susurro en su oído.

Veinte minutos después Hermione estaba en la cama siendo embestida por su hombre, quien a pesar de estar retrasado se había tomado su tiempo para recorrer con sus labios la figura de la chica.

Los gemidos de su novia eran como música para sus oídos, la había hecho alcanzar tres orgasmos en tan poco tiempo que Hermione parecía ya no tener fuerzas.

–Di que eres mía –gruño sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

–¿Hum? –fue lo único que dijo como respuesta estaba en plena éxtasis lo que menos quería hacer era hablar y ni idea de lo que había dicho Potter.

Harry la beso en los labios y le susurro al oído, –necesito que lo digas.

Ella parpadeo seguía sin saber de qué pito hablaba, –que eres mía. –susurraba ahora besando sus pechos.

Entonces Hermione comprendió su necesidad, era para poder borrar de su memoria esa carta, tomo el rostro del Heroe entre sus manos y mirando el verde de sus ojos le dijocon voz suave.

–Ya lo sabes soy tu mujer, solo tuya, –Harry sonrió sintiéndose feliz, eso valía más que mil te amo, Granger lo beso profundamente y luego volvió a hablar. –pero hago mi voluntad. –le aclaro.

Dicho eso Harry de pronto se vio tumbado en la cama, y ahora era ella quien lo cabalgaba, los movimientos de sus caderas hacia que el pelinegro fuera víctima de un placer indescriptible.

Finalmente minutos después Harry no lo soporto más y eyaculo dentro de ella soltado un profundo gruñido, y Hermione debilitada por el nuevo orgasmo se dejo caer sobre el rubio…

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio descanso escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón –¿Sigues enojado? –le pregunto en un susurro.

–Un poco, estaré enojado toda la semana, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella soltó una risita tonta y le dijo.

–Estas en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos siempre, incluso en estos momentos estas dentro de mi cuerpo, estamos unidos de todas las maneras posibles, ya no deberías tener dudas.

Potter la abrazo arropando a ambos con la sabana, beso dulcemente la frente de la joven y murmuro –Y tú no necesitas que una carta de un extraño te suba el autoestima, tú eres maravillosa en todo lo que haces Hermione.

Granger sonrió levemente, cuando Harry hablaba bien de ella sentía que lo amaba mas.

–Además de ser talentosa, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, claro que también eres bastante necia, –la castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño y él soltó una risita, –pero aun así y aunque te guste presumir de todo lo que sabes, y a veces sienta que la cabeza me va a estallar con tanta información, me quiero casar contigo, ¿a ti te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Ella levanto la cara completamente impresionada, se movió acomodándose a un lado del pelinegro y dijo lo único que le llego a la mente.

–¿Eh?

Harry soltó una risita, –no respondas ahora, piénsalo y cuando regrese volveremos a hablar sobre esto.

Potter salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, guardo su varita en la el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la miro ella seguía en estado catatónico.

–Tranquila, no es algo del momento, he querido decírtelo desde el primer beso de aquel diciembre.

–Harry. –murmuro conmovida.

–No digas nada ahora, porque quiero disfrutar de tu "si quiero", con champán y esas cosas de aromas que le pones a la tina.

Hermione lo observaba ponerse las botas, seguía impresionada, en más de una ocasión ella se había preguntado cuando él pensaba pedirle matrimonio, pero el pelinegro lo soltó en el momento menos esperado dejándole el cerebro congelado, algo que nunca le había pasado.

–Ya tengo que irme, Ron debe estar furioso, me responderás cuando regrese.

Ya completamente vestido, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y antes de salir a la calle supo que Hermione al fin reacciono porque la escucho decir desde la habitación.

–¡Sin anillo no me casare!

–¡Ya lo tengo lo veras cuando regrese!

Corrió memorizando que debía comprar un anillo antes de volver a verla, Hermione sonrió, con lo distraído que era su novio no le extrañaría que no tuviera ningún anillo.

–Cuando regrese le diré que viviremos en la casa de sus padres, es un hermoso lugar para vivir, –se toco el vientre plano y sonrió con ilusión. –y le hablare de ti, seguro se pondrá muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿y bien les gusto?, aclaro que Hermione ya estaba embarazada en el capitulo anterior, solo que siendo ella como es, no quiso decírselo a Harry en ese momento, para que no se viera forzado a quedarse con ella solo por el niño. Tal vez algún día escriba otro, de momento estoy fuera de práctica, hace mucho que no leo nada en este fandom, buscare un buen fic para leer a ver si me habituó nuevamente, gracias por leer.


End file.
